


Plaything

by duguyuyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: BG向, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, NP, R18g, 凌辱, 各种想法, 奴隶, 强制性爱, 调教, 黄暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 变态爽文，重口慎看！警告请看TAG缓更中。。。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 444





	1. 赌场

**Author's Note:**

> 她将坠入地狱

“来来来！下注了！下注了！”

“开！开！哈哈哈哈老子发了！”

“真他妈运气背到家了，下局我一定赢！”

装修宛如宫殿般富丽堂皇雍容华贵的赌场，里面形形色色的人，男女老少摩拳擦掌，场内笑声，哭声，骂声，闹声不绝于耳，真是人声鼎沸热闹非凡斥满了纸醉金迷。高挑华丽的穹顶上五彩斑斓让人迷醉的水晶灯24小时发出梦幻的光，仿佛有股魔力让每个人觉得自己就是世界的主宰。这里不歧视任何一个来此的赌客，上流贵族，底层贫民，只要你的筹码没被榨干之前都是上帝。

在这里可以一夜暴富也可以一贫如洗，那些赌客以为自己只是在赌场，殊不知人生才是最漫长最残酷的赌局。

“喂，死老头，你又输了，你用一条胳膊和腿换的筹码还不够我塞牙缝呢。！”一个刀疤男对着赌桌对边身着破烂衣服满头花白的老人恶狠狠的说道，“赌不起就滚！”

老人用仅剩的肢体勉强支撑着自己，睁大眼睛喃喃自语道：“怎么会输呢？不可能的，你等着你等着，我再去换筹码。”他显然已经赌红眼，回不了头了，这在光怪陆离的赌场上见怪不怪，有人甚至堵上自己的性命死之前还幻想  
着自己能绝地翻盘，真是可笑。

老头艰难的移动着自己的残躯，挪到赌场筹码兑换处颤颤巍巍的：“我要再换特殊筹码。”

兑换处的服务生依旧很有礼节的询问：“请问先生要拿什么物品兑换筹码？”

“我...我妻子... ”

“抱歉先生，查看了你的资料你妻子不仅年龄太大，而且早就卧病在床行动不便，不管是派去妓院还是当其他奴隶对我们来说她没有任何可兑换的价值。”

“我还有女儿！还有个女儿！你再看看她可以的。”

红了眼的赌徒，可能明知结局还是输，却还是一如既往的下注。

服务生随后在控版上点来点去查到确实这个老头还有个如花似玉漂亮的女儿，虽然出身低贱，但是这么姣好的容颜应该会卖个好价钱。

“好的先生，你女儿确实可以换一些筹码，在此之前我还要按规提醒你，一旦兑换成功她将永远归赌场所属。你考虑清楚真的要换吗？”

“换！”

“好的先生请签字，这是您的筹码祝你发大财。再见 ”

老头接过筹码脸上根本没有为失去妻女感到一丁点的难过，反而捧着筹码睁大发光渴望的眼神又摇摇晃晃的涌进了新的赌局中。

正在家中喂母亲白粥的M丝毫不知道自己已经被嗜赌如命的父亲当廉价的货物卖掉了。

“妈，你吃点饭，药的事我来想办法。”M心疼的看着自己母亲那别病痛折磨的骨瘦如柴的样子，仿佛苍老了20岁。

母亲艰难的睁开眼环顾四周家中的东西都被自己丈夫拿去卖掉从而一贫如洗的家，再看看眼前瘦弱的女儿不禁老泪纵横，这辈子是造了什么孽命运竟会如此的悲惨。

“女儿，妈这辈子对不起你，妈不行了活不过多长时间了。你还年轻快走吧越远越好，找个好人家去过自己的生活。”

“不会的妈妈，一切都会好起来的，到时候我带你离开这个地方。妈妈你要坚强。”

M看着床上虚弱痛苦的母亲，也流下了眼泪。

“来，妈告诉你个秘密，家里西南角的第三块砖底下里面有我藏的一些零钱。你拿去快走别让你爸发现了，妈已经不...不行了...你要好好活下去。”

说完M母亲就因为病重加上虚弱过度而没有支撑下去，临终连眼睛都没闭上看着自己心爱的女儿。

“妈？！妈！”

M不相信眼前的一切，好希望这只是痛苦的一场梦而已，而自己还在梦中没有出来。

人生已经如此糟糕还早早就夺取自己最亲爱的人。人间疾苦为什么偏偏是自己？命运怎么会如此不共？M恨自己的贫民出身，恨那赌命的父亲，也恨自己为何如此的软弱无能。世上能靠的唯一温暖也离开了自己。她看着母亲的遗体已是欲哭无泪。

彭！突然房门被顶开，出现两个彪形大汉他们看着眼前楚楚可怜的女人没有任何情绪一点也不懂怜香惜玉一下子就架住了M肩膀两边把她关进了一个铁笼子里，随即关上车厢门启动了起来。

黑暗中的M被这突如起来的意外感到一头雾水。心里充满了不好的预感。不知道行驶了多少路程，晃的M都要昏昏欲睡了，才被刺耳的刹车声震醒。车厢门被打开，一个穿着考究类似管家的人对着笼子里的M说道：“你父亲把你赌掉了，所以从现在开始你的贱命就属于我们赌场的主人了。别想着自杀那是蠢货的做法。”随即一摆手两个手下提着笼子把M拖到了幽暗的地下室。

此时M的内心充满了绝望，不知道自己的命运将何去何从。这可笑的命运已经这么差了还会再差吗？她环顾四周看着阴冷潮湿的地下室，靠着铁笼的角落抱着自己的双腿紧缩了下身子，手腕上的铁链也坠的生疼。她感到又冷又饿又累，迷迷糊糊中竟睡着了。等她再次醒来时发现自己被带到一个奢华巨大的房间内。

一个身穿简单纯白衬衣却相貌俊美充满贵族气息的男子半眯着眼睛正慵懒的陷在柔软的真皮沙发里看着书。那张沙发好似一个闪闪发光的王位，上面坐着王子那般尊贵。

“Peter，带这个女人去洗澡，一会我要用。”

“好的主人。”

随即那个管家就把铁笼子打开，扛着弱不禁风的M就进入了浴室。

管家面无表情的用澡巾抚摸着M的身体，M赤裸着觉得害羞极了身体不自主的扭动。脑里不禁想刚才那个人是谁，难道他就是赌场的主人吗。

管家看到M很忐忑不安的样子开口道：“你真幸运，本来你要被卖到妓院的，但是主人看上你了，把你留了下来，你乖乖别动。好好伺候好主人吧。”

Peter把M的身体上洗出来的脏东西冲的干干净净，还喷上了些香水。洗好后让M裹好浴巾把她带到了餐桌前，随即自己就识趣的退了出去。

D还坐在沙发上，但却放下书盯着M从头到尾把她扫描了一遍。是调教成极品尤物的好料子。

“你叫什么名字？”

M听到询问自己的声音后一怔，对方没有自己想的那么凶神恶煞，没想到这么温柔。自己一不小心就能沦陷下去。

“...M”

“M？你真可爱。”

M的脸颊刷的就染了一层红晕，不知道该如何作答，肚子却发出了咕咕的响声。

D听到M肚子饿了，不禁轻笑：“饿了把，快吃饭吧。”

M随即坐到了离自己最近的一个餐位前，看着眼前至少三米长的餐桌上摆着各式各样的美味，都是自己从来没有见过吃过的菜。M拿着筷子迫不及待的夹住一块肉就往自己嘴里送。

她吃着吃着不禁流下了眼泪，想起了自己刚去世的母亲苦了一辈子从来没有吃过这样的美食，于是更拼命的往自己嘴里塞肉，把母亲的那份也要吃下去。

D见此状不禁皱眉：“宝贝你慢点，不着急啊，喝点水。”

M喝了点水，平缓了一下自己的心情，随即进食的速度慢了些。

D走到M旁边从背后搂着M的脖子轻轻舔舐着她的耳朵轻声说着：“宝贝你吃的差不多了吧，我也要开始吃饭了呢。”


	2. 进食

正在进食的M被身后D的挑逗举动撩得浑身燥热。虽然知道自己是用来干嘛的但是起码的让自己出完饭吧。

“主人，我...我还没有吃完饭呢。”

“你吃你的，我吃我的，我们之间有什么冲突吗？”D继续舔舐着M柔软的耳根，已经肉眼可见变成了诱人的粉红色。

说的好像很有道理的样子。M想不出什么理由反驳。只好夹起一叶蔬菜吃了起来。

D埋在M颈间狠狠的闻着她身上甜美的体香，温柔只不过是骗人虚伪的假面，先哄好猎物才能更好的品尝。

D兽性大发。M整个身子都红了起来，拿筷子的手也不自觉的颤抖着，夹得不稳食物掉到了餐桌上。

“不准浪费食物，乖乖舔掉。”D刚开始的温柔已经变成了命令式的冰冷。吓得M一哆嗦，胆怯的用自己的舌尖去卷起那片绿色菜叶，在口腔嚼了几下咽了下去。

D满意的一笑，一拉就把M身上的浴巾粗暴的扯了下来。

M被突然扯下的浴巾感到身前一凉，吓的大叫，立马丢了筷子把双臂护到自己的胸前。

“你好好吃饭！”

D有力的双手掰开了M的挡在身前的双臂，使之按到桌沿上把筷子重新递给了M。而自己则柔捏着身前人胸前的两份香软。

M的身体变的敏感，被挑逗的哪里还有心情吃饭，也知道自己羊入虎口想逃是不可能了。

“嗯…唔…”M嘴里尽管吃着食物，却堵不住喉咙里发出的情动呻吟。

呼吸变得沉重起来，D的吻落在她的肩上让她觉得又酥又痒，身下已经分泌出了透明的液体，茵在软布的椅子面上都变深了颜色。M觉得一阵羞耻，被人这样霸道的挑逗着居然起了强烈的反应。胸前的酥软被身后的人揉捏的

变形坚挺，乳尖被掐的鲜红，挤一下好似能流出血汁，娇艳欲滴。

D餍足的看着M身体的情欲反应，发现M都不好好吃饭了呢

“怎么？不吃了？吃饱了？”

M娇喘着无力回答到：“吃...吃饱了 ”

“是吗？我再来喂你点。”说完D就把M的餐椅转了过来，正面面对着自己，身下的巨物早已勃起，顶着M的嘴边。

“乖，把这个吃掉”

M看着自己眼前的勃然大物不禁咽了咽口水，太可怕了吧。正在自己犹豫之时，D挺着腰风驰电掣般一下子就捅入了M的小口，坚硬的肉棒顶的M牙齿都发颤，插入之时感到一阵干呕，疼的眼眶泛红生理眼泪一下子就彪了出来。

D根本不管M的死活，忘情的挺着腰肢，撞的M与椅子的背部吱吱作响，都出现了红印。

D抽插了一会觉得没意思拽过M的头发恶狠狠的说：“操，贱货能不能动嘴吸吸，别跟个死人一样，你只能被我操死明白吗，动动嘴！”

M被D态度的转变感到恐惧，他现在的真实面貌真是另人害怕极了。好似下一秒真的就能把自己给吃掉。觉得自己内心首到了极大的屈辱。

M在D的淫威之下忍气吞声的握上D那根巨物卖力的吮吸起她的前端。

对，就是这种感觉，嗦的D逐渐加快了抽插的力度，狠狠的肏着M已经红肿的唇。力气之大导致结实的餐椅都承受不了她撞击，一下子把M连人带椅子操翻在地。

地上有柔软的地毯，M感觉头还是痛的，应该是磕在了桌边，整个背部撞的应该都有了淤血。

D不给M任何喘息的机会，抓着M的头发把她拖到了一片空地上，双腿跪着中间的硬物依旧插着M的嘴，恨不得在她口腔里肏出个洞。

M觉得自己快要窒息了，对方完全不把自己当个活人，眼里有泪只能往肚子里吞，双手被D卡的死死的，挣扎不动，就像被钉在地上动弹不得的玩偶只能眼睁睁看着自己被强暴着。

D觉得前眼一酸，整个炙热好似都要深深的插进了M的胃。把自己的精华全都射到了食道里流到更深处。

拔出来的时候连带着几缕精水加口水混着着酸水一同被抽了出来。

M的嘴巴好似下巴脱臼定了型，下颚很难合上。嘴里的腥臭直达胃中引得一阵反胃恶心，从食道涌上来，生理反应止不住的想吐，憋也憋不住。

D看着自己的精华就这样被吐了出来，心中一阵恼火，还是没吃饱欠操！

一下子就把M转了个身，左手狠狠的把M的脸压到刚才的呕吐物上，散落的的秀发粘上污秽都变的黏黏的。双腿顶开M的身下，能开多打开多大，看着嫩粉诱人的洞穴在这强暴中留出了许多的淫水，一巴掌打在M雪白的屁股上。

“身体这么骚，嘴上却不说！看我把你两张嘴都撬开！”

M觉得自己身下被一种极其夸张怪异的姿势张开着，她觉得内心充满了痛苦，体会不到一丝性爱的快乐，但是自己的身体却在拼命的迎合那个恶魔，想要求欢。

D对准了嫩穴发了恨的往穴道里挤，自己的硕大把M的内壁撑的满满当当。毫不留情的抽插着。

”啊！啊啊啊...不要啊...主人...会死的！”M被身下巨物撕裂般的痛楚哭喊着求饶。

D对M的求饶根本不管不顾，继续狠狠的顶着M的花心，得到一个人身体很容易得到她的心却很难，他不喜欢M这样，他要让M跪着自己求着自己操！

“被我操死是你的荣幸！你现在的嘴就是太犟了！我得好好给你点教训！”

“啊啊啊...我嗯嗯....啊啊....”M想说些什么发出的都是断断续续的淫叫。真的不如把自己卖到妓院，哪里应该会好受点。

“我听不见你的淫叫，给我叫大声点！”D继续大力的拍着M已经被撞的发红的臀部，满臀的红色手印，拍打和抽插有节奏的交替进行着，竟让M感受到了一丝快感，M被这个想法吓到了，难道自己的大脑这么快就妥协了。快感和痛感一起袭来充斥在M的脑海。

“啊啊啊...我不行了主人...真的要死了...啊啊啊”

D一听M就这气不打一处来，一下子就 顶开了M的宫腔口，还在往更深处插着。

“贱人给我换个叫法！”

“啊~~”体内的宫口被强行打开挤进去，疼的M止不住的呜呜哭，还要想着法子讨主人欢心，一言不合就折磨自己。太难了，真的不如杀死自己。原来活的这么痛苦。

然而身体已经变得极度敏感，身下交合之处都是粘腻得淫液，还有丝丝血丝，再向外流着。尽管身心已经万分疲惫，但大脑得底线还是冲破喊了出来

“啊.啊...主人快操我！我快要到了！啊啊啊....求主人射进去喂饱我！我要怀主人的孩子！”

“你算什么东西！还有脸怀我的孩子？！嗯？”

D趴在M身上狠狠的咬在了M的肩头，尖牙刺破皮肤淌出了鲜红的血液。

M皱眉吃痛，身体好似不属于自己的了，从撕扯开来，快感从腰间直达脑部。

“呜呜呜呜...主人...我错了！我就是条狗！嗯嗯啊啊啊啊....可是主人我要泄了...啊啊啊啊”

“贱奴！我还没动多久呢！给我憋着。你要泄出来一滴我让10条犬狗轮奸死你！”

M浑身发抖忍者快感承受着D野蛮的兽性。操的M一直啊啊叫。

被忍着欲望的温热穴道夹的紧紧的生怕泄了一滴，D觉得自己的感觉也要来了，但是她就想让M犯错然后惩罚她，眼珠一转右手食指和中指伸进了M娇嫩的后庭搅着后穴的敏感点。

”啊啊啊....主人你太坏了，我...真的忍不住了...啊啊啊啊...对不起主人我要泄了...快标记我吧！”

M身体颤栗着，下身穴道激烈的收缩，要把D肉棒里的美好都夹出来。D猛的一挺，直通腔口射了浓浓的的一堆，前端也感受到了M泄下的温热淫液。

高潮后的M眼神失焦像一滩水一样瘫在地毯上，没有了任何力气。翕动着嘴唇大口呼吸着。身下的嫩穴依旧吃着巨物，艰难的吞吐着，D虽然射了但是没有拔出来。感受着M身体里晃荡的爱液。随着啵的一声，穴口打开，淫液一泄如注，流在地毯上又湿了一大片。

M觉得自己身体要散夹了，身体酸的要命。主人太残暴，用不了几天自己可能真要被操死了。

D半勃的性器拍打在M脸上：“我让你泄了吗？骚奴？不听话的贱人，抽空我让几个兄弟过来让你见识见识什么叫真正的真不如死！”

D起身无请的往自己专属的浴室走去，跟门外的管家交代：“Peter，让她把地毯舔干净后再把她关回去。”

“好的主人”

Peter面无表情的看着躺在地毯上还没有回身的M就像看着一根枯草，仿佛风一吹就能折掉。


	3. 精宴

M跪在D面前舔舐着她的鞋尖，D不耐烦的看了她一眼一脚把M踹翻在地。

“贱奴，你知不知道昨天你跟个死尸一样？！”

D站起来居高临下的看着M，眼神冷的能刺穿她的心。

“我错了，主人，我会努力的。”M可怜巴巴的跪在地上不敢看D的脸。

“那你就快点学！皮特把她给我带过来。来让她好好学习学习。”说完D就扬上了一抹不知名义的笑意。

M被带到一个很大很大的圆地毯前，毯子周围站满了身披黑斗篷的男仆。不祥的预感油然而生。M被D蒙上了眼睛，将要发生的事情M一概不知。但是主人的残暴的表现让她心有余悸。

“这里有50个我的仆人，在时间内，你要用的你的嘴去了解他们生殖器上的所有敏感点，让他们快速的有射精的欲望，这既是惩罚也是学习，所以你要在惩罚中学习，学习完毕后，我亲自验收成果，你若不及  
格，哼。”

说完哼笑一声坐在了圆毯中间的沙发上，等待着看M的表现。

“开始！”

未等M反应过来，一根粗长的性器就直捅进自己的口中，万事开头难，自己什么也看不到只能感受到口中根状物体的炙热。而自己将要为50位男人口交，这是绝对不可能完成的任务M浑身发颤，思想一片混乱根本不知道该怎么办。

“两分钟过去了，你是又死了嘛？”

背后D冰冷的声音再次响起，M只能半跪在地上硬着头皮去自己摸索着口中巨物的变化感受。

她卖力的吮吸着口中炙热的前端，用自己温润口腔分泌的唾液去润滑着那根肉棒，右手握住巨物的下端轻轻转着圈。能明显感觉到肉棒更加涨大了，青筋都在突突跳着，前眼流出了透明的液体，M明白这是射精的前兆，成功再望。像是开了窍似的，还用柔软的舌尖去挑逗着那个前眼，再眼周围画圈圈，轻轻压着。

肉棒被含的一跳一跳的，猛地抽离了M的嘴巴，把精液射在了空中。

第一个算是挑战成功了。

停顿没有一秒，下一根肉棒又插了进来。M用着刚才的技巧又重施了一遍，可发现口中的肉棒还是没有射精的欲望，这是怎么回事。

M摸索着决定加点料，手握着下端上下套弄了起来，口中含的肉棒更深了，顶的自己一阵干呕，但是自己要忍住，用牙齿刮着肉棒上的外皮，用点力气牙齿摩擦着前端，有点施虐的感觉。这时肉棒才逐渐有了反应，原来他喜欢更刺激点的行为，普通的已经对他没有感觉了。过了一会这根肉棒也抽了出来射在了空中。

一回生二回熟，M逐渐掌握了他们的敏感点和口交技巧，虽然嘴部甚是酸麻，自己的体力也有了一定的损耗，但后面就顺利多了，甚至有些没含一会就射了。

就像现在这个，明显感觉到这根肉棒有了非常强烈的快感，甚至还颤抖着，却没有抽离猛的一下把自己的精液都射在了M的口中。被M顺势咽了下去。

M心想原来是可以射到自己口中的吗？为什么之前的男仆没有这么做。

“砰”！一声枪响，M觉得自己被溅了一身血。虽然带着眼罩但是明显感知的到死的是身前这位男仆。

D看到自己明确命令过不准把他们自己的精液射进M嘴里，看到还是有人忍不住这样做了，非常生气的拿起手枪就把那个不听话的人崩了，尔后快速走到M身边，一只手强有力的捏着M的下颚，迫使M张开嘴，

“快给我吐掉！”

然而M已经咽下去了。D一看这种情况气急败坏的一拳就打在M的肚子上。

“吐掉！”D大声命令着

一拳不够再来一拳，M觉得腹部传来剧烈的疼痛，但是疼痛引起了呕吐反应，M的身体弓起来，胃部一阵翻江倒海，哇的一下吐出了很多呕吐物。

D觉得还不够又是一拳打在M的腹部，这次M连胃里的酸液都吐出来了，疼的头晕眼花，身子一阵虚弱倒在了D的怀里。

D抱着怀里的M走向了门口，转身用充满杀气的眼神扫视了一圈那剩下的49个仆人。

随后把皮特叫到了身边跟他说：“把剩下的都杀了喂狗。”

那49位仆人一听主人要灭口纷纷下跪求饶着：“主人，把我们卖去当一辈子苦力也可以啊。主人饶我们一命吧。”

“行吧。”

仆人们兴奋的睁大了眼睛，主人真的会饶自己一命吗？

“只能活一个，皮特你在门口看着。”

“好的主人”  


说完D就抱着M出去了。

仆人们比刚才更加惊慌了，主人的意思是让他们互相残杀。大家面面相觑着，不知是谁先动了手，随即就引起了一连串的暴动，每个人都想最后活着的是自己。

房间内充满了嘶吼打斗的声音。直到声音慢慢减小到无声。

早在门外等待多时的皮特终于听到了动静，一位浑身是血的仆人艰难的推开了那道命运之门，走出去就能继续活下去。

皮特面无表情欢迎了他：“恭喜你，你成为了最后一个...死去的人。”

自己浴血奋战逃出来的仆人刚才还为自己有活着的机会而感到万分激动时听到管家这样的话明白了‘只能活一个’只是主人的谎言游戏。让他们在死之前含着是希望而不是怨恨，最后一个活下来的人才是最绝望的。

等他明白这一切后已经来不及逃跑就被皮特一枪打死在了门口台阶处。


	4. 病床

M缓缓从病床上醒来，稍微起身一动还觉得腹部传来轻微的疼痛感。不过已经没有了什么大碍。

但是这两天D对她身心的折磨使她面无血色，阳光照在她的脸上白的灿灿发光真像个精致的瓷娃娃。而且宽大的病服穿在她娇小的身体上晃晃荡荡。

吱呀一声，门外有人进来了。D端着一碗白粥坐到了M的身边。

“你醒了？来喝碗粥吧。”说着就盛着一小勺吹温的粥送到了M苍白的唇边。

M看着眼前流露出真切关心温柔眼神的D，觉得一阵恍惚分不清真假，打自己的是他，安慰自己的也是他，明明可以这么温情为什么要一直折磨自己。就仅仅是因为自己是低贱的奴隶吗？她也想拥有自由的人生。越想越觉得不甘心，但又为自己感到无能为力，那种屈辱感压不下去上升化为眼泪从红红的眼眶中流落下来。

白粥混着泪水被M吞进咽到了胃里。

“你哭什么？”身前的D看着突然哭泣的M觉得甚是不解。

M摇摇头。

D的脸顿时宕了下来：“你违抗我的话？”

熟悉冰冷的声线再次上线，又激的M一哆嗦哭的更厉害了：“呜呜~我...我觉得对主人对我太好了。”

“哼~是吗。”D看着M惊慌失措的眼神冷笑一声，啪的一下就把碗摔了，惊的床上的M抱头蜷缩在了一起。

D站起来直接扒开M的手臂，用力的捏着她的下巴，强制M抬起了头。看着M谎言被揭穿后慌乱的眼神，D觉得自己的威严受到了挑战，满腔怒火。

“你个贱奴居然敢说谎？你不是要恨我吗，我就如你所愿让你更恨我！”

D一把扯下了M的病服，使她白皙的皮肤大量的裸漏在焦灼的空气中，再顺手撕碎了她的宽松的裤子，里面的内裤也被粗暴的扯裂开来，露出那诱人的粉色软肉。

M虚弱的没有任何还手之力，她的拼命抵抗就像在挠痒痒。

“不要...主人...我错了呜呜...不要啊...”

D被愤怒染上了一抹血红像一条凶悍的狮子。被脱光的M就像D放在砧板上任她宰割的鱼肉。把M的双臂死死压在窄小的病床上，看着她的梨花带雨的样子不禁觉得厌恶。

“你哭的样子真踏马让我恶心，不如大声的求着我操死你。”

随即就把M翻了个身，用手臂死死的把她的头摁在枕头里。粗长的性器毫不留情的整根插入没经过任何润滑的干泽小穴里。一声巨大的惨叫被鲜软的枕头吸收了不少音量。

M剧痛的感觉从下体传到全身，止不住的发颤，双手死死的把住床沿用力到青筋跳动。依旧抵抗不住身上的野兽在狂暴的运动。

D插入的每一下都深深的顶在宫口上，摩擦着M内壁里的所有褶皱，她的全身从里到外都必须是属于自己的，不能有丝毫的背叛。

随着交合处摩擦的增多，干涸的小穴就这样被操出了很多生理反应的淫水。润滑的穴道在抽插的过程慢慢变舒适美妙起来。本是喉咙里的的阵阵呜咽，在本能生理反应前成了句句呻吟。

“你叫床的声音比刚才哭的声音好听多了。乖再大声的叫起来！”

说完更加疯狂的挺进M的身体，而D也不知道为什么M总能激发出自己内心的兽性。就想看着她在自己的身下被折磨的生不如死的模样。

病床在剧烈的撞击下变得摇摇晃晃发出咯吱咯吱得声响，仿佛下一秒就能立即散架。

M本就弱不禁风的身体，加上这么粗暴的对待，连叫喊都已经没有了力气。尽管枕头上已经被泪水印湿一大片，但是依旧没有哭干，还在无声得留着。

D把M拉了起来，紧贴着自己的衬衣。双手狠狠的捏着M的乳尖，丰满的乳房就像装满水的气球，被D抓的严重变型，好似拿一根针扎进去整个雪白的乳房就能爆炸出神圣的乳汁。D用力的拍打着M的乳房，然而M仰着头靠在自己的身上已经奄奄一息的模样。就这样D还是 用言语羞辱着M。

“叫啊，骚货怎么不叫了，刚才哭的力气哪里了？”

“啊啊...主人...我...我不行了...”

“我他妈还没有用力的你就死了，以后还怎么让我操？”

随即D把M的胳膊扯开，使M身体像一把拉满的弓，自己紫红的性器就是待发的箭，在M身体里随时射出。又抽插了近几十下性器上不断涨大的结死死卡在M的宫口，前端已经进入了深处。最后一次的竭力顶入，一股浓浓的滚烫精液深深的射进了M的生殖宫口。粗大的性器在射精的过程中还在不断的挺进。而D把M 牵着的双臂一松手，使M无力跌落在床上，因为强烈的快感不断抽搐着。 

M生理紧缩着的嫩穴还是紧咬着内壁里的硕大不肯放开。淫水依旧潺潺流个不停。D射完精见状索性又狠狠的顶着M脆弱的宫口。一波未平一波又起，不一会儿，M被操的再次达到高潮爽淫水飞溅翻起了白眼，彻底瘫在床上一动不动了。

D随即拔出了自己的性器，顾不上清理直接叫来了Peter。

“这个废物又被我晕过去了。你清理好。”

“好的主人”

“先张嘴给我把身上残余的精液舔掉”

“好的...主人”


	5. 夜

夜，M不知道自己到底昏迷了几天，仿佛只是做了一场很痛苦的梦，颤动的眼皮透过意志，终于睁开了眼睛逃离了那个噩梦。

M 感觉身体像铁一般沉重，骨头都散了架，看来梦是真的。什么时候才能彻底的逃离这种所谓的宿命，什么时候能去死掉就能见到想念的妈妈了。于是M不自主的又落泪了。

M觉得夜晚是最好的隐秘衬托物，这里只有自己。那个主人应该没空在再半夜管自己哭不哭了吧，自己压抑的情绪真的好久没有释放过了。真的如果有把刀的话会选择先把主人杀掉然后选择自杀。

嗯杀掉主人就好了。

于是M有了渺小而伟大的想法，瞬间止住了哭泣。只剩身体在那里抽抽。

殊不知睡在她一旁的D并没有阻止M的哭泣，而是把M的情绪变化看的一清二楚。

“怎么了不哭了？”

M的声音让M瞬间停止住了抽泣的动作顺便滞住了呼吸。黑夜中没怎么看清，以为是在病床上，闻到熟悉的味道才反应过来是在D的床上。而自己的头正枕在他强壮有力的手臂上。

“不哭就继续睡吧，好好休息。”

说着D就伸出左手去擦拭掉M脸上的泪珠。右手臂弯了回来，顺势把M更紧的搂在怀里，抚摸着着她的头发，让她紧贴着自己的胸膛。左手环抱到M的背部，轻轻拍打着。

这让M受宠若惊。觉得自己快要死去的冰冷身体正在被D慢慢暖化。已经一潭死水的心脏为什么还要被这样挑拨。一颗石子，落入那谭死水后泛起层层涟漪。宁愿自己被重新关在阴冷的地下室伴着吱吱狂叫的老鼠睡觉，也不愿在此刻温暖的床上听着D的心脏那震耳欲聋的跳动。她不想听但不得不听，D的心跳也带动了自己的心跳。

那一刻涌上心间的复杂情绪，从四面八方飞来挤到M心里百感交集，压的她喘不过来气。嘴巴大开着，吸进肺里的空气都变成了眼里的水汽，埋在D胸间闷闷的哭着，那声音如泣如诉。

D已经感受到了自己胸前的布料上印湿一大片的水渍，而M还没有停止的迹象。

D抬起M的小脸看着她哭的满眼通红已经发肿的眼睛依旧再流着泪水的模样真是我见犹怜。

“再哭我立马让你下面也流这么多水。”

M哭的迷糊，她听见了D的话，但哭泣的生理不能一下子就停住，即使尽量的克制自己也还是抽抽嗒嗒的。哭也是个很消耗体力的事情，不一会M平复了心态就靠在D身上渐渐睡着了。

而D蹭着熟睡中M的头顶眼眸看向漆黑的夜中不知道在想些什么。


	6. 后庭

D觉得M身体太差骨瘦嶙峋。于是让皮特一日三餐的监督M好好吃饭。M也很争气吃的超级多因为吃的少了会受到严厉的惩罚。

一个星期后D从外面回来看到m 之前苍白的小脸终于显了些红润，觉得可以进行下一步了。

自己坐在沙发上，让M过来横着趴在自己的腿上，背对着自己，像挂在身上的小猫。

D左手两指伸进M湿润的嘴里被小舌吮吸着。右手抚摸着M削瘦的背，慢慢划着她后腰上的敏感带，不一会M就觉得全身酥麻发软，那看不见D的脸部已经一抹绯红，主人要比自己更了解自己的身体。

D看着M只是抚摸敏感带就逐渐变红的身体 慢悠悠的说到。

“想主人了吗？”

“想……”

“想我什么？”

“……” M回答不上来，不知道到底想D什么。

“不回答是吗？”

啪的一下就用力打在M挺翘的臀部一个巴掌，印上了红红的五指印

“嗯~” M不知是满足的低吟还是痛苦的叫喊。幸好还含着D的手指所以没发出什么太大的声音。

D左手又移到M腰间狠狠拧了一把，不错长了点肉。

“还不回答吗”

“想主人的全部~”M咬着唇说完这话的时候已经羞红了脸

“我给你全部，你能受得了吗？”说着D就把M从腿上放了下来，让她用狗趴的姿势高高撅起屁股在地毯上，自己跪了下来随意的捏了捏M臀部上不多的肉。

M知道这姿势意味着什么，于是闭着眼睛皱着眉头等待着D粗暴的进入，毕竟之前都是这样的。没想到等来的是D温热湿柔的舌尖挑拨着下体的那颗小红豆。M舒服到不能自已。

“啊...主人那里脏...不要啊”

M忍不住想回头，没想到主人居然愿意给自己口交。可是自己什么也看不见。

“被高兴太早，重头戏在后面这只不过是前戏，我不亲自给你好好润滑润滑你真的会死。”

D特意卖了个关子，但他说的并没有错。说完就用开始卖力的吮吸软肉，边吸还用尖齿轻轻咬着，让M觉得又痛又刺激，口水和淫水混合一起在灯光的照耀下真是波光粼粼。

M恨不得多长一对手臂好捂住自己羞红的脸，粉嫩阴蒂变的敏感极了，使M身体一阵一阵的因为快感抽着，释放了一股又一股的淫液，都被D如数接到了嘴里，那颗粉嫩已经变得发涨红肿，M双腿也在止不住得颤抖，要不是身下有D在撑着可能早就躺下了。

M嗯嗯啊啊的越来越大声，D也继续快速的去舔舐着那处敏感点。

“来了主人...我不行了...”

M的小腹极速收缩着，身下的嫩穴也在一张一合的紧缩。尾椎不受控制的发麻把快感传大脑，四肢紧绷，几阵颤抖后M私处射了大量的体液像母狗撒尿般流了一地毯的水。下体甚是油亮光泽还时不时的滴着透明淫液。

高潮后随之而来的就是失落空虚感总觉得少些什么，，M四肢无力的撑着颤颤巍巍随时都能倒下。还没有从刚才那波快感中缓过神，D又把舌头对准了M的后庭。

舔过后庭的一瞬间M觉得脑海里有光闪过。原来主人要开发自己后庭。那是从来没有深入接触过的秘密地带。

“不要唔...主人...不要...”M明白D的用意后带着哭腔向D求饶着。

D根本不会理会M的这种求饶，依旧用自己舌尖分泌的唾液去润滑着那个原始洞口，想探索的更深些，未开发的穴口甚是紧，舌尖都紧的挤不进去。只好先用一根中指带头去开疆扩土。后庭洞口的穴口向一朵漂亮的小野花般含苞待放着，迷人极了。

随着D手指慢慢的推进，M觉得后体一阵吃痛，呜呜咽的喘息嘴上说不要，花口却热情迎接D的到来，努力吞纳着。肠壁也流出了湿滑的液体好让手指更好的进入。

不一会一根中指就被吞没进去了。但被夹的动弹不得很难施展开来，M身体太紧张了。

D随即又伸进去了一根无名指不打算像中指那样进去了，太慢了。直接摩擦着肠壁一捅而进，两指并入去用力搅动着M后穴的敏感。

M惊的一声痛哼，觉得整个身体变得很僵硬，一动就疼的感觉。尽量保持自己平稳的姿态以此减少些痛苦。两指扣着从未触及过的敏感点不断的戳弄。液体也顺着直肠流了下来。

“怎么很痛吗？”D感受到M身体一直不停的颤抖着。

痛啊当然痛，M的生理眼泪又上来了，悬挂在眼中憋红了眼角。主人说过不喜欢自己哭的样子， 于是拼命咬着自己的嘴唇忍着不哭出来。

“还可以...主人...”但着呼之欲出的哭声是挡不住的。

D冷笑一下，把手指快速从花口抽了出来，带出几根银丝。他不喜欢M憋着自己真实状态的样子， 即使是在这种情况下。

随即握上了自己早就紫红的下体已经憋得足够狰狞。紧锢着m的大腿处直捅她的花穴，一干到底。紧窄的后穴没有前面那么大的弹力，夹的D也一阵吃紧。

“啊！”回应的只有一声歇斯底里的痛喊。  
粗壮肉棒顶入花口的一瞬间M觉得自己的身体要撕裂成了两半，痛的眼冒金星双眼发白，已经超过了自己的承受范围。恨不得立即死去是不是就能减少这种痛苦。褶皱的肠壁都撑直了，整个面部都痛苦的皱在一起，身体都僵硬  
的挺直了，堆积在眼眶中的泪水再也忍不住通通流了出来。而身后还在艰难的吞着那根巨物，双腿一软就想往地上栽。

D眼疾手快的揽上了M的细腰，把她转到了沙发上,让沙发支撑着她的上半身，正好下半身在外面贴着沙发形成一个直角弧度方便继续花口的插入。

D贴上M的后背凑近她的耳朵再问了一遍。

“这次痛吗？”

M都痛的满头大汗的模样还有那失焦的眼神里泪还是止不住的流，翕动着嘴唇许久才缓缓说出一个字。

“...痛...”

D满意的笑了。

“你刚才要是不逞强，我并不采取这样的方式的。”

说完调整好姿势又向这那还吞着自己性器的花口慢慢抽送了起来。

“呜呜...真的不要了...主人...痛唔...”

“闭嘴这是给你的教训。”

“呜呜呜...啊啊....不要...”

“哭的真烦，小心把你眼珠挖掉看你还哭吗？”

随后D把M因为痛而乱扒拉的双手紧紧扣在沙发上，防止她的动弹。一下又一下的猛烈撞击那稚嫩的后穴深入，不留任何余地。

M的身体在被操的节奏中上下起伏着，嗓子已经要哭哑了，口中呜呜啜泣声渐渐的没有了声音，又成了一副“死尸”的状态。随着D用力的顶入，不一会下体灌进了花口浓浓的精液，而M也随着几下颤抖泄了身，第一次的后穴体验看来对M来说是没有什么快感的。痛感已经占据了整个神经末梢。

D却感到异常兴奋，这种强制性爱能让自己有更多的征服感和满足感，尤其在M身上效果更甚。不是不喜欢她哭恰恰相反，蹂躏她时，她的呻吟她的眼泪她的哭声都是最佳的兴奋剂，可一旦习惯这种反应的话就很难对别人硬起来了，这对D来说不是一件好事。

事后D横抱起M径直走向了浴室，途中M的后穴因为灌入了大量的精液而包含不住逐渐流泻出来滴落在地毯上。

M垂着头无力的靠在D胸膛前，D觉得怀里的可人儿这么轻不禁放慢了动作把M轻轻放在仆人们早已经放好的浴缸中。说是浴缸其实面积很大都要超水池了。D觉得M无力支撑于是让她背对着靠在了自己怀中头贴在自己的肩前，  
用手慢慢的清洗着M身下的污秽，触碰到的时候看她如惊鹿般因为疼痛而瑟瑟发抖的身体，惧怕都形成了条件反射，鬼知道主人下一秒要怎么折磨自己。

D在清理的过程中埋头在M发间她那楚楚可怜的状态和身上的甜美味道又勾引起了自己的性欲。

“怎么办，你这小贱人怎么这么香甜，我还想要你，但我看你这么痛苦了给你个选择，你说你还想要嘛？”

M脑子当然都是拒绝了，身体颤抖的幅度都变大了。声音都发着颤赶忙摇头：“不…不要了...主人”

“哦，知道了。”

D淡淡的说完身下又重新勃起的巨物，直插怀中M的嫩穴中，双手死死按住M的肩膀，大力快速的抽插起来，身体的猛烈碰撞都激起浴池阵阵水浪，水花四溅。

不管M的身体如何，D还是想上她。而且打算速战速决。每一下都插入的极其深，动作之大也带动着臀部上的撕裂又是生不如死的感受。

“啊！啊啊…痛…主人…饶…啊…”

M被操到疼的散架哭的脱力，已经毫无力气像个傀儡娃娃般眼中已经没有了光，慢慢垂下了头......


	7. 噩梦

“不要…主人…不要杀我…”

M看着眼前的D 满脸狰狞对自己狂笑，拿着一把斧头就向自己劈过来，

M被吓的拼命逃跑，跑的不稳一个踉跄重重的栽了个跟头。皮肤摩擦在地上，手上都磨破了皮。来不及重新站起来，D就已经追上来左手抓过M的脚踝死死紧锢。右手高高举起的斧头直直落下砍向M的大腿处。

“啊！”

M恐惧的紧闭双眼，斧头落下来的时候心脏仿佛已经停滞。闪着寒光的斧刃慢慢落下，心底却有个异样的期待死掉是不是就解脱了。

咔嚓一声，锋利的斧刃砍向了M腿边的地板，硬生生的劈出一道深痕。看着像受惊的动物而跳动不安般不知所措的M，D咯咯的笑着。他就喜欢看到M这受到惊吓眼中充满惧色的模样真是百看不厌。

“性命和自由你选哪个？”

这句话让M的内心忍不住的泛呕，真是虚伪，每次看起来友善的选择总是让自己一次又一次的陷入绝望。

D近身向前摸着M的小脸，骨节分明修长的手指摩擦过她的朱唇甚是诱人

“要我帮你做选择吗？”

M甩开D的手，撒腿就往无尽的黑暗中拼命跑去，她选择了自由。

她也不知道能跑到哪里只要离开D去哪里都可以。

D缓缓站起身看着M的背影渐跑渐远最终消失在黑暗中不禁发出了一声嗤笑。

“你太不乖了，枉我那么疼你。看来还是疼的不够”

D的嘴角慢慢向下咬着后槽牙加重了最后那个疼字，起身也跑入了一片混沌的迷雾中。

M不知跑了多久，内心充满了迷茫和恐惧发现自己好像一直在黑暗中转圈，怎么找也找不到离开的路。突然眼前出现了一道刺眼的光，不远处就是一道敞开的光门，还能隐约看到门对面繁华的街道。

M喜极而泣终于能离开这个魔窟了。三步并作两步的朝发光处跑去，结果却和D撞了个满怀。她一脸惊恐，想逃却已经被D的结实双臂禁锢住了身体，动弹不得。

“自由的前提是死，可惜你还没死所以你得不到自由。以后你就是一个供人玩乐的肉便器，没有思想和自尊，你的奴隶契约是终生制，所以你将终生臣服于我。你的命是我给的，听明白了吗？”

D冷峻的神情看着M，捏的M本就没几两肉的脸深深的凹进骨头里。

“你现在不回答没关系，一会我会让你开口求饶。我之前说过会让你生不如死的。”

身前的D俨然就是一名来自地狱的死神，紧紧掐着M的命脉，让她永远在生死边缘徘徊。

D一下子把瘦弱的M期身压下，一只大手就把M的双手手腕握在了一起举到头顶，另一只手熟练的解下自己腰间的黑色皮带，紧紧捆绑住了她的手腕 。随后站起来居高临下的看着地上可怜无助挣扎不得的M没有任何恻隐之心。抬起脚用坚硬的皮鞋狠狠的踢在M脆弱的身上。

“跑啊，我让你跑！”

踢得M根本无处闪躲身体弓成了虾米只为让腹部更好受点，望着近在咫尺的希望却破灭了。

眼前那道门发着耀眼的光芒刺的M眼泪直流，心里充满了一万个不甘心，明明就差那么几步，却又跌落到了地狱中。

D心里的业火还烧的很旺，用鞋底凶狠的踩压M的右边的柔软，脚尖用力好像在踩地上的废烟头。一定要压得扁扁的。

“啊！不要...疼...”

敏感乳尖传来的痛感实在要命生理泪水一下子就窜满眼眶，M本紧闭的嘴唇不禁痛叫出声。被束缚的双手无力的抵抗着D的腿这般楚楚可怜的模样D会心疼吗？不会，只会让他产生更多的兴奋和更强的性欲。

他的性癖如此变态。

“疼就对了，来让我好好的疼你吧哈哈哈哈”

D狂笑着就希望看到M的自尊被自己一点一点的摧毁瓦解，然后心甘情愿的任自己操。当然等到真到这一步的时候M就离死不远了。他享受的是凌辱的过程不是结果。

一用力就扯下了M胸前单薄的衣衫，M根本拦不住。两团白花花的胸脯就这样暴露在了空气中，激的胸前一凉打了个哆嗦，两团雪白也抖了一下跳动在D的眼眸中

D用左手压住了M的手腕举到了头顶，俯首向下含住了M左边的粉嫩柔软，吮吻舔咬着。右手也不闲着用食指和拇指的指腹去蹂躏那边的小乳尖。手口并用，在高超的手法和舌技下M咬着自己的下嘴唇却还是发出了舒服的呻吟。内心是拒绝这种感觉的，在别人强迫下娇喘真是羞愤难当。

“哈啊...主人....”

M的身体被撩拨成了情欲的淡粉色，胸前的酥麻蔓延全身，下体空虚的要命。情不自禁的流出想要被填满的淫液。

D看着M湿漉漉的眼神舒服的难以自拔却不肯大声欢叫，手指的力气一下子就加重了，狠狠的掐着那颗粉嫩，让右边有淤青的柔软上又多了一片嫣红。左边也不留情的咬了乳尖一口。这下痛的M双腿乱蹬，身体直打颤，眼泪自动溢了下来了。才明白她根本逃不过D的手掌心，她就像一只卑微的蚂蚁，那只大象一脚就能踩死无数个渺小的自己。

“主人…呜呜…啊…不要”

M声音如此粘腻颤抖，身体紧缩在一起。

“你这贱奴真有脸叫我主人，你逃跑的时候怎么不想想我是你亲、爱、的、主人呢？”

D一下子把M拎在了怀里，紧贴着自己的胸膛。这是把M整个人都困住。一只手抚摸着M的肌肤慢慢向下来到了湿透的底裤上，手指伸进去沾了一手的黏腻液体。M困难的挪动身体，却终究抵抗不住D手指上的强烈进攻。顺着湿滑的液体食指和中指一下子就进入了穴内深入疯狂搅动着。

“哈啊…不要…啊啊…”

“不要是吗，可你的小穴紧咬着我的手指不放开呢，你看它吸的多紧！”

D说着羞辱M的话，手上的力气又增大了几分修长的手指不用抽插光挑逗着内在的花心M就一直呻吟着。逐渐没了力气失了神魂。

D觉得怀里乱扭的M真是不老实，干脆把大拇指使劲儿按压在了阴蒂上，三指齐发力，一起蹂躏着M娇嫩的小穴。进攻着她下体多个敏感点。

“…啊啊…主人…我要泻了…啊…我不行了…”

M被刺激又哭的梨花带雨，大腿紧紧夹着D的手腕，只能忍受这种快感的折磨。真是快要疯掉

“没我命令不准高潮！”

D一声命令下去把M吓了一哆嗦。

“呜啊…主人…饶了我吧…啊啊…我知道错了…”

“错哪了？”

D每说一个字手指就用力的顶到花心一次，M就淫叫一次。

“…我不…啊啊…不该逃跑…啊啊啊…”

D停下了手中的动作郑重的跟M说

“错了就要受到惩罚。”

说完把M的底裤扒了下来，身下的手指就像利箭快速抽插着充血的小穴。阴蒂上分泌的淫液也越来越多。底下小口极速的收缩着生理性的反应缠的D的手指更深了。

然而D在这么窄小的小穴里又增添了一根无名指，三跟手指齐用力疯狂的去扩张穴内的疆土。那股力量好似要在M体内挖出一个大洞。

理智和欲望在脑内极速交锋，大力的扭动着不安的躯体，体内即将被蹂躏的快感一直折磨着M的神智。下嘴唇都要咬破了还是无法阻止高潮的袭来，

“啊……啊啊…泻了泻了…啊啊…”

终是欲望站了上风。M觉得花心很痛又酥麻的很，身体被暴力对待后一阵巨颤，止不住的抖着身体喷了大量的淫水看来是喷潮了。流在地板上很大一块面积。虚弱的瘫软在D的怀里，被皮带勒红的手再也没有多少力气去挣脱了，半合着眼睛剧烈的喘息着。D抽走手指后小穴还在翕动着一张一合。

太羞耻了心里百般拒绝，身体百般迎合。

D把三指强势的伸进M的口腔让M舔干净。看着M在自己未允许的情况下就高潮，脸立马就黑了下来。把捆绑的皮带解开，一下子把M翻了个身，凶狠的把她纤细双臂重重压在了地板上，骑在了M的身上。狰狞粗大的肉棒毫不留情的插进了M紧致的小穴里肆虐着她的身体。

“啊！…痛…主人痛…啊啊…”

M疼的直摇头满眼含泪只能眼睁睁的看着自己被操。感到深深的无能为力。

“不听话我让你泄个够！”

身下的肉刃凶狠的贯穿着M的身体，一下又一下的刺向最深处，力道之大都把穴道内的褶皱给撑平了。直直的刺向宫颈口。睾丸狠狠的拍打在穴口早已红肿的肉瓣处。

“啊啊啊…呜呜…啊啊…啊啊啊…”

M快要叫到失声，体内的痛感和快感共生存着，索性闭上眼睛暗自咬牙逼自己不去想不去感受现在的想法会不会就减少些痛苦。

“把眼睁开，看着我”

D又一声令下，逼迫M睁开泪眼婆娑的双眼只准看着自己。欺负的她双眼通红，D心里有说不出来的满足感。

D一边操合着还把身体慢慢向下压使M的膝盖都快挨着自己的胸了。D一口就咬上了M的柔软，在他的嘴里胸前那颗红豆也充满了血腥的味道。

M已经快要崩溃了，她形容不出这多重层叠的感觉了，又痛又痒又酸又麻。雪白的胸脯前充满了深浅不一的牙印。

“啊啊啊....呜呜...啊啊啊~主人...”

M哭喊着泫然泪下，然而好像她哭的越大声D就操的越用力。整个手腕都要捏的没知觉了，全身痛的厉害。D也喘息了起来。终于松开了M的手腕，紧掐着她的腰肢把细腿扛在了肩膀上。使身下的粗壮野兽能更好的长驱直入其中，撕咬着M内里的软肉。

“唔啊...啊啊...不要....啊啊啊”

意识到D的举动M哭的更凶了，她绝望的摇着头颤抖着声音说不出话来。

D毫不怜惜行为更为亢奋，狠狠着挺腰，硕大的肉棒挤压着滑腻的淫水尽根而入，娇艳的小穴艰难的吞吐着那根硕大，淫液也在肉缝里缓缓流出。

“啊啊...啊啊啊啊....啊啊.！"

顶到某一点时M陡然一个巨颤，又一次在强势的蹂躏中泄了身强烈快感的袭来险些让她窒息。眼神已经失焦好像身体已经适应了这种暴虐带来的快感。身下喷出一股热流瞬间腿间汁水淋漓。然而那根野兽还埋在早就残破不堪的小穴里不知疲惫的冲刺着。

M就是放在砧板上的鱼肉，D又把她翻了个面，四肢跪地，承受着D后入的更大撞击，腰肢也被掐的紫红，M呼吸紊乱眼前发黑，高潮被迫持续了好久，颤栗着承受着D横冲直撞的冲刺痉挛的穴道被硬热的巨物拓开再抽离，令人发狂的酥麻直冲大脑激的M不顾一切的哭喊出来。

”啊啊...会死的...啊啊啊...不要啦....“

上面的嘴拼死求饶，下面的的小嘴却恬不知耻的不肯松开那根大肉棒，紧紧包裹着它所给予的所有快乐源泉。根本承受不住D狂野的虐待。膝盖都在地板上磨破了皮D还一刻不停的持续着高频率的抽动。这副曼妙的身体让他欲罢不能，

M的身姿越来越低，都要挨住地板了，D立马用力的拽住她的长发，把她的身子向后提，M的腰肢被迫成了一轮弯月，无力的挨操。

D见M逐渐没了力气，索性搂过M的腰肢，猛揉捏着M的柔软，下身还是半跪状，死命的把自己的坚挺往子宫里送。随着D抽插的越来越快，M身下收缩的愈来愈紧。D好像要把M拆吃入腹，情绪激动红面而赤时咬着M大汗淋漓的脖子，好像吸血鬼要吸干M的血液，一会就留下了斑驳的红痕。

下身粗爆的刺戳着M快无直觉的下体。狠狠猛干着，狂操着，贯穿着。一下又一下。D已经失去了理智，内心的破坏欲和控制欲把M折磨的痛不欲生。

高潮的快感传的甚是速度，到达每一根神经末梢，来的甚是汹涌，在体内掀起惊涛骇浪。D感觉腰间酥麻的感觉纷至沓来，一声闷吼，依旧凶狠的操着M不放手直到长枪提起射满了子宫粘稠滚烫的精液，射的满满当当时才利落的抽出了自己的性器，像丢一快废抹布一样把M扔在了地上，任由她翕动着无声的嘴唇，颤抖着身体。合不拢的腿间一直流着溢出来的污浊痕迹，浑身青紫不接的伤痕触目惊心。

M觉得自己的身体已经被掏空拆散了，空洞的眼神看着那道门缓缓的合上了眼睛。再次陷入了黑暗中

“不！！”

M满头大汗的从这个噩梦中惊坐而起，惊吓得急促呼吸着上起不接下气。一阵明亮的的光芒让M适应了好一会。环顾四周才看清楚这是在一个陌生的地方。

“你醒了？”

进来一个看起来高贵优雅的男子，气质儒雅温和。脸上的笑容让M觉得如沐春风。和D硬朗的面部线条比起来多了份柔和。散发的气息让M充满了安全感。  
看到眼前的这个男人M不禁想哭，她是不是已经逃离了D的魔掌。

还是怯生生的问了句：“你是？”

“我是R，从D那里把你赌过来了几天，所以现在我是你的主人。暂时你就在我这里住下了。我可不像D那样残暴无脑。我会好好疼你的。”

看着R上扬的嘴角不由得想起了那个可怕的梦境，M不禁觉得凉意四起浑身打了个冷颤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我踏马太爱艹哭了。迟迟推不动剧情。  
硬是把R提前了好几章。


End file.
